Massage
by Phantom1Knight
Summary: Dax\Bayal


Massage by Phantom1Knight.

Monsuno My first fic! I hope to please you n \ \ n

N \ A: I remember for those who have not read other stories of mine that I do not speak and write English is not my native language. Sorry for the grammatical errors.

Couples: Pricnipal. Polarshiping (Dax \ Beyal) and maybe a little Chase \ Beyal mentioned.

Enjoy and leave reviews please!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chase and his friends managed to escape from a fight against Storm of miracle.

This time , they were surprised by the men of Storm from behind ,none of them saw it coming! But thankfully , Bren distract achievement with a silly and awkward fall, capturing the attention and laughter of the soldiers of Storm. Currently , the entire team was resting , as needed . Jinja handed to Chase a soda , so that went to the city to provide food . Jeredy send him a lot of reports on Monsuno cores were located in different positions, and Chase go back hurt , just thinking about walking or climbing anything a bed to sleep made him wildly muscle pain .

Beyal was preparing something to eat with Jinja , the girl taught him everything he could to help with things like that , but the monk enjoyed serving help. Those moments of advantage Jinja for flirt with Beyal , after all Dax made it clear that he saw her only as a friend. It had been a great disappointment to Jinja to reject it , she was sure that until recently , Dax was interested in her . What was this sudden change of attitude with her? Askance , Jinja observe that Beyal came with a bowl of food to Dax , handing it with a smile on his face. " I hope this will fill , dude Dax " he said with a sweet innocence , Beyal , convinced that the gesture was kind enough to Dax turned around , as the driver was Monsuno darker backs to the monk . Dax turned , and without saying anything took the bowl of food. The monk put sad face , but did not insist , if your friend does not want to talk with him could not force , Beyal and Jinja went back to preparing food for Bren . The only girl in the group looked at askance dreadlocks , yes , Dax was also very strange lately with Beyal , oddly enough when the little monk tried to strike up a conversation , the other did not answer . It was strange and sad to see the little monk disappointed to Beyal, should be like when a little brother is ignored by his older brother. The monk went to Chase to give food, their leader shook his head giving him a smile " Thanks Beyal , but I don´t have hunger " touched his shoulder with a grimace of pain, which did not go unnoticed by the little monk , " What happens , Chase? " he gave him a friendly smile ," No, it's nothing Beyal , just a little back pain.", "My friend, it can not be taken lightly , having back pain if only a little, can contribute to great evils , such as not sleeping well at night and be sleepy in the battlefield . Or it may be that the pain get worse, would be torture for your muscles . "

" Beyal , sometimes I think that, more than you help me , you scare me " the little monk was altered and raised his hands as if in surrender . "Oh no, not is my intention at all scared you . I's just that I'm worried about the pain suffered by your body , you've been too long without rest well, and in my monastery was very common to have back pain, the massage so well given relaxed to the point of being fully fit, " explained the monk , looking up at the night sky. Chase thought Beyal should miss his monastery , the pain continued to bother him , then, for jet he had an idea. With a mischievous smile on his face winked at Beyal "Hey , Beyal , you give me a massage please? " wonder monk's eyes sparkled with confusion and innocence before he smiled and nodded . " Is a pleasure , my friend," replied smiling . Chase took off his blue jacket and black shirt , and receive better massage Beyal sat behind his back preparing your fingers to start the massage. " When you want " Chase said , to make sure Beyal give his signal without saying , the monk began his shoulders , soft and delicate movements , strangely comforting , to Chase felt a pleasant sensation. His body relaxed , even knowing that normally would not, Chase relaxed while supporting his back Beyal chest resting his head on the shoulder of the monk closed his eyes . " Hmmm ... Beyal , which either do ... " completely relaxed sigh , the monk laughed softly , " I'm glad you like that, Chase , I not give someone a massage for a long time ." Chase opened his eyes staring at the white haired guy with some curiosity as Beyal was massaging slowly and at different sites "And when was the last time you had a massage ? " , "For a long time , costs a lot for a young monk have back pain . " " Oh , that is that I'm old for you , eh , Beyal " Chase joked , the monk quickly shook his head " No, sorry I do not mean to offend " the jet up a hand to silence him . " Calm down friend , I not offended from you, it's a joke , a joke . I have to show you the difference between a joke and angry " . The two shared a laugh over while massaging Chase was left by the monk, who was advancing or descending in specific points showing all their interest to their work. Just then, Beyal massaged him in a key location that made him shudder "Ah ... Beyal ... " sigh against the ear of the monk, who continued massaging on that site, until a while and ...

" I think it is , how 's your back Chase? " asked his leader . Chase sat blushing a bit , because right now he felt a little embarrassed, and did not understand why he had done nothing with Beyal . His back was perfectly , Chase almost consider it a miracle , there was no sign of pain, and began to laugh . "Wow ! Beyal 're a genius How did you do that ? " happy wonder . The monk gave him a sweet smile " Like I said, in my monastery back pain was quite common ", " I have an idea, Beyal , since you do not have a massage in a while, and if I give you a massage, I'm not an expert like you, but try ... " Beyal touched his shoulder. It was true that for some time had not relaxed at all, on the contrary, was always alert the constant dangers stalking them , so do not deny the offer. The monk proceeded to remove his coat and shirt leaving both naked . The jet was impressed , Beyal was not at thin as he thought , looked small and fragile, but he was well marked chest muscles . "Beyal you these grips " . The little monk gave a soft laugh " Meditate and give proverbs is not only I practiced in the monastery. I dominate the cunning of the fox, the agility of a snake and the speed of a hare, these are the three forces in which I specialize , but are not for use with violence " the monk explained . Chase nodded , admiring the brown skin and muscles of the arms and abdomen, who would say , if Bren knew that Beyal was more tainted that he ...

Chase began timidly when the brown skin . But did not last long , his large hands spread over his shoulders and back that instantly relaxed ,he could tell Beyal blindly trusted him because he imitate the posture of leaning back on the breast of jet. " You are very good , Chase Suno " praise staring green eyes. "I learn fast, and thank you, trying to make you relax even more" , "Sorry , it's because I have always to be alert ," " It's okay Beyi , it is normal to be alert while we were " Beyal raised an eyebrow surprised " Beyi ? " . "Yes, it Beyal but is an affectionate nickname , Beyi , haha , well it's pretty funny is not it? " The monk thought for a moment , " If you give me a nickname ... it's a good sign ? " Chase nodded. " Hum , Beyi is quite nice , then I would have to call you ... Chasi ? " asked putting his finger to his lower lip innocently .

" Errr ... No" answer with a drop on the forehead, " No need, just h Chase please" the monk nodded , letting the massage continued.

But the session was interrupted by Dax , who appeared from nowhere , pointing at the two young men with angry face . " Hey Dax ! Also you want a massage ? " asked smiling the jet , but Dax just growled . He walked over and lifted his arm to Beyal it closer to him and him away from Chase . "May I ask what you did with MY monk , Suno?! " wonder stormed Beyal arm tightening . Chase stood up.

"What do you mean ? " asked confused.

"You do not play the innocent little Suno! You know perfectly that the monk is mine, and we were playing in front of everyone! " growled even angrier . Beyal attempt escape, he squeezed very hard, "Dax , you're hurting me ... " Beyal protest , the dreadlocks turned to him , "Can you tell what you did with Chase?! Do you think you can go flirt with any of us? You think so? Beyal?! Do not you cut out the innocent at once, eh! " Chase got angry and turn away to Dax the monk , who took the opportunity to go running , entering the forest.

The uproar among the three caught the attention of Jinja and Bren . "What's going on ?" frowning Jinja wonder "Where is Beyal ? "

" Dax has been called him a bitch and gone because they thought we were ... " blushed just thinking about it , Dax turned to the jet, "I would not have called he a bitch , and I did not believe anything because I have seen , you was flirting with him! " , "he just was giving me a massage and I just have given massage to him! we not doing anything" .

Dax rolled his eyes.

" Really? Come on, Suno, admit it , you like Beyal and you've taken advantage of his innocence, even knowing that he´s mine!"

"I do not like Beyal !And he 's not yours , not is an object, is a person! " Chase cry .

"Stop it you two! " Jinja cry this time , but the boys ignored her.

"Yeah you like him! And he's mine , you know , I told you months ago and you still trying to conquer him! " Dax went mad .

" I DO NOT LIKE BEYAL! And you told me you liked and not what you said , you can not consider you because you been ignoring him since then not caring if you are hurting him or not, honestly you do not deserve him, not Beyal deny what felt about you for the rest of the group! If you love he as much that you say, then you would stop acting like an idiot and once you say he what you feel for he! " venting let Chase , for air after his speech . That seemed to calm Dax, but still kept insisting .

"But…then who do you like ? "

That was the straw that broke the camel . Chase shouting erupted with full force .

"I LIKE JINJA !LIKE HER, DAX , I LIKE HER EYES , HER HAIR , HER MOUTH, HER SKIN , ALL, SHE IS, NOT LIKE THAT BEYAL , okay? " .

Jinja blushed a lot, just not quite understand, when do Dax liked Beyal? When Chase liked her? Dax defeated sigh feeling a complete idiot , but he could not help feeling jealous of Chase , a part of him, the jet was the only handsome guy in the group, and Jinja ... well , Beyal was too naive enough to fall for her . It was true that he had not said anything to his monk of his feelings for him , all he did was ignore it , not wanting to see his blush every time he looked at his gray eyes , and thin lips ... he wanted to kiss him and hug him, Beyal was so adorable he could hug all eternity without ever tiring .

Jinja finally broke the silence between them, "And since when are you ... gay? " She ask to Dax , Dax blushed and looked away " I'm not gay , just ... it's just that I like Beyal , not like the other guys , just him, Beyal is the only that I like . And I like him ... for long rather I knew I liked Beyal when we were both trapped in the bag of Don Pyro (Can write this? O.o ) when Chase was to " help" his kind of brother Six " Dax under the head " But I could not tell " Jinja sigh , another heartbreak again, " I'll go get Beyal " she said, but Chase stopped her , she blushed to see him shirtless and taking his hand " No Jinja , Dax must go look , should clear the air between them " declare and pass , he clarified things Jinja , she nodded blushing .

Dax nodded as he walked in the woods , looking for Beyal almost desperately . Looking on all sides near their camp , to finally find him, he was up a tree , the moon shone on his white hair .

" Beyal " he called softly to his monk realized his presence, but at the same time , as if afraid to scare Beyal , like a scary beast . The monk looked surprised and then jump from the tree, got scared and ran Dax willing to take it, but he tripped over a branch and came face to face with the ground. Beyal landed nimbly on the ground and ran to the dreadlocks concerned , crouching helped him sit on his knees on the floor , Dax had cut his cheek with a stone and looking the monk brown hand in his pocket handkerchief and wiped the face carefully. He was blushed, and his monk gave him a sweet and worried smile, Beyal would move away, but Dax stopped him taking his wrist gently , without force, just enough to stop him, and his eyes asked him to stay with it. The monk sat back down on the ground , face to face with Dax . " Beyal , I ... I ... I want to apologize for earlier , are you ... mad? " . Beyal shook his head slowly , "Dude Dax , I am a man of peace , it is true that you have offended me and you have treated me wrong, but the past is the past and the future is the future , what's happened has happened and you came to apologize to me , it shows that you regret your actions " , " And…with this long talk yours , you mean you forgive me ? " asked smiling . "Yes," Dax not repressed , hugged his monk startling , "D -Dax, this ... is a little uncomfortable , I'm shirtless and hugging me these so that others may misunderstand , I thing… " the monk said , not wanting a repeat of the same situation as before.

Dax ignored him , just hug his monk , enjoying the closeness, leaning his back against a tree . " Hey Monk , I know I've been a jerk to you almost all the time , so ... sorry, and I have an important reason for my behavior." Beyal hear to him calmly , though it was lying on the chest of a fairly intimate dreadlocks , could hear the dreadlocks heartbeat accelerating , as the heat in his cheeks revealed a carmine red . "I love you in a while , I love you , but ... I told you, or the others , Chase only ask because I was so distant with you," the monk look into his eyes , also a little flushed with the statement .

" Beyal I love you, I know I can not force you to correspond me , but ... I'm dying of jealousy of everything around you, and if I'm not the one that occupies your heart ... I could not stand it. God , this statement is being or just cheesy I think? " asked with a smile , trying to break the ice, the monk down looking flushed, but he gently lifted his chin to look into his eyes, " So ... you think that you and me ... you know ... we ... ? " Dax fail to make the whole question, because Beyal gave him a shy little kiss on the lips , pushing instantly redder than before, the little monk nodded accepting his offer, " Sounds good , provided they do not cause disputes in the today the group as " the strongest dreadlocks hug him this time laughing and giving him a kiss on the lips , which was more intense but still short , " Do not worry monk mine, I will not get jealous anymore now that I know we are engaged . " "And now that we're dating, what should I do ? " innocently asked the monk smiled, Dax kissing him slower and smoother , licking his lips without asking , go slowly with Beyal that was decided. But not suppressed to give a gentle bite on the ear, causing one little moan of the monk, " Well for starters, we could fall asleep close together , here , just we two " whisper suggestive. Beyal blushed but changed his expression when rocked by a fresh air stream. Its now boyfriend , took off his jacket and covered them both , attracting more Beyal with his hot body . The monk felt his heart racing and a rewarding sense of happiness invade , he could not deny that he liked being with Dax much more than he thought , and was willing to be a good boyfriend , or would try, had to clarify the doubts Dax thereon . And of course, the dreadlocks was happier still when Beyal snuggled against his body for warmth, hid his face in the crook of the neck of Dax , and this , he take to bury his face in white hair , his scent is delicious, leaving him intoxicated by the monk senses . He had a silly grin on his face, did not care, now that his monk and he were officially together.

They sleep together that night , and did not appear , made it clear to the other guys in the group who had arranged things , and as they came back with them , apparently well managed .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After spending a day working , Chase and the rest camped again, but this time with higher spirits .

Bren ate looking at Chase and Jinja . Both shared knowing glances and blushed , then looked at Dax and Beyal , ate a little apart from the rest . Dax had prepared for all vanilla cream pretty good home , but it had been a good ration to eat with Beyal . Sighing, the glasses decided to break the silence just for giggles filled Chase and Jinja . " Can you explain me , how that Dax and Beyal would together? " .

" Because they are officially engaged , Bren " replied Chase eating some cream. " And you because you are together ? " he asked again , "For we are starting a relationship , geek fool" Jinja answer this time , looking at Dax and Beyal " Oh , the truth is that they make a very adorable couple ~ " she commented , admiring as Beyal ate some cream and Dax wiped his mouth with the thumb taking him into his mouth. " I'm glad Dax pleaded and that Beyal accepted, are quite different but stick well together, and while not jealous Dax and mount another embarrassing scene , everything is fine , but if you do, take care to reassure Beyal " Chase was not sure that Dax was to let other people approached Beyal , treated him like a unique and fragile treasure , which admired the devotion and love he showed a monk , who rewarded him with their presence warm and sweet tokens of love. But of course, for Jinja Chase was not fragile , but if single , and also ride a scene for her, but that would lead to that Jinja then hit him , knew the girl forgive him . Bren snorted again, "How do you know that Beyal really loves Dax ? Understand what you think is the love of courtship , if he not have ever a boyfriend? " The jet and the girl of blue eyes looked at the two brown .

Dax was also fouled on the tip of the nose of vanilla cream, and Beyal approached. Dax was left to do , curious of what would make his monk , and was surprised when he licked the tip of his nose, like an adorable puppy , " Hey , my wolf pup , you almost eat my nose " joke surrounding monk waist kiss him on the lips gently , Beyal laughed softly closing his eyes and enjoying the kiss.

Chase smiled.

" Because Bren, Beyal never lies , if he does not love to Dax , we would know" explain the jet.

" And you'll note that Beyal likes Dax " Jinja corroborate theirs again .

Chase looked at Jinja and with a smile , put a little frosting on his nose.

Jinja only said a few words :

" No way "

+ - + - END

Kya ! I hope you liked it , I have been too short ? Too obvious? Too many spelling mistakes ? Would you have liked at least a little?

Please let reviews so I can get this trouble, because I was not satisfying enough for you TT


End file.
